GTA Songs Wiki:Edit How-To Guide
The following is a how-to edit guide here in the GTA Songs Wiki. If this is the first Wiki you're starting to contribute on Wikia, we propose to you this editing guide from the Wikia Community Central. You can also see out help desk and see the relevant matter. Infoboxes Infoboxes are small cases indicating and informing the main information of a radio station or song. As mentioned, only two infoboxes are used in the GTA Songs Wiki, the radio stations infoboxes are situated in radio stations pages and are already added by the administrators, the songs infoboxes are the infoboxes situated in the song pages and will need to be placed on the pages when users are creating one song article. See the following: Songs infobox The song infobox should be used at the top from the page. There are only 7 sections to be followed. :name = The official name of the song. :image = The official album cover of the song. :size = The size should be always 250px. :game = The game that the song is featured. :radio station = The belonging radio station, remember to link the radio station (...) :artist = The artist, the performer. If the song is performed by more than one producer, you should the following example : Dr. Dre Snoop Dogg. This will produce: Dr. Dre Snoop Dogg :year = The year that the song was released, remember to insert when the song was released, not recorded. :genre = The genre of the song. Final result Doing the following... ... will produce : Editing songs articles Intro After inserting the infobox introduced above, you'll have to edit the intro, the intro shoud look like this: Deep Cover (always between the three-three apostrophes) is a song performed by Dr. Dre (1st Note: Always between two-two apostrophes) (2nd Note: If the song features more than one artist, it should look like this: ... is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg)'' featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos (always link the radio station) in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. (official name of the game).'' Result Deep Cover is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. :will produce... Deep Cover is a song performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jumping to the lyrics To avoid having the lyrics bordering the infoboxes, we recommend adding the template: , before the Lyrics section. Like the code below: Personal Jesus is a song performed by the band Depeche Mode featured in the radio station Radio X in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lyrics Lyrics Lyrics are simple, first of all, use the less-than and greater-than centre signs. The top sign should look like this . The bottom sign should look like this : and also the lyrics will be pasted between these signs. *Remember to import the lyrics from a trusted site around the internet. *Always leave a colon behind the frases to keep the lyrics centred. Video The video should be the official video about the song on Youtube. If the artist/band doesn't feature any VEVO channel, take the best video about it on Youtube, with the greater quality and highest number of views. You can post the videos using these signs: You will post the Youtube video code exactly between the two youtube signs. Categories :To see how categories work and how they should be applied, see . The following is the method to how categorize pages in the Wiki and make subcategories. Song article categories In a song article, two category pages should be added, the order doesn't matter. The first one is the radio station. The radio station category should be named *example* Radio Los Santos, and not Songs in Radio Los Santos. The second category is in which game the song is featured, they look like this: GTA San Andreas songs, GTA Vice City songs and etc., but remember, when you're adding songs related to the episodes from GTA IV (The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony), the dedicated category is GTA IV + Episodes songs and not The Lost and Damned songs. Something very important is too look out at the capitalization (GTA V songs and not GTA V Songs). Radio station page categories The radio station pages should contain three categories, the order doesn't matter. The first one is the category Radio Stations, a big group of all the radio stations. The second is the belonging game, example: Radio Stations in GTA V, Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories etc. The third is one of the categories used in the song articles, the category with the name of the radio station. Subcategories When adding a category, you'll have to add a short description of the category (creating it) and give this category another category, making this category a subcategory from its corresponding. Example: Category:Space 103.2 is a subcategory of ''Category:Radio Stations in GTA V and Category:Radio Stations. The Songs in GTA ... categories should not be a subcategory of any category.''